1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device including a semiconductor light emitting element as the light source. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 shows an example of semiconductor light emitting device (see e.g. JP-A-2003-188418). The light emitting device X shown in the figure includes a first lead 91A, a second lead 91B, an LED chip 92 and a resin package 93. The LED chip 92 is mounted on the first lead 91A and connected to the second lead 91B via a wire. The resin package 93 is formed with a lens portion 93a having an optical axis L. Each of the leads 91A and 91B includes a portion exposed outside the resin package 93, and the exposed portion provides a terminal 91Aa or 91Ba for external connection. The light emitting device X is fixed to a substrate B via solder S, with the terminals 91Aa and 91Ba penetrating through the substrate B.
The light emitting device X still has room for improvement on e.g. the following points. That is, it is desirable that the light emitting device has a structure that makes it possible to set the optical axis L precisely relative to the substrate B in mounting the light emitting device X to the substrate B or after the mounting. Moreover, it is desirable that the light emitting device has a structure capable of responding to the demand for size reduction.